The plantar fascia is a thick band of connective tissue located in the sole of the foot. The plantar fascia connects the heel bone or calcaneus to the base of the toes or metatarsophalangeal joints, creating the soft tissue support of the arch of the foot. Plantar fasciitis is a condition characterized by inflammation, fibrosis or structural deterioration of the plantar fascia of the foot. Some contributing factors to this condition include flat feet, high arches, rigid feet, poor shoe support, increased age, sudden weight increase, sudden increase in activity or after return from a period of inactivity and even family history. Generally, patients suffering from plantar fasciitis experience a dull intermittent pain in the heel which may develop into a sharp persistent pain. The pain is usually in the front and bottom of the heel, but it can be over any portion of the bottom of the foot where the plantar fascia is located. Conventional treatments for plantar fasciitis include oral anti-inflammatories, ice packs, bed rest, stretching exercises, steroid injections, night splints and corrective surgery.